Take A Bow
by TornGemini
Summary: Hermione describes her feelings as Harry breaks her heart in the most unexpected way


~Author's Note~ The song used is credited to Madonna - "Take A Bow" Please be kind and review!! This fan fic means a lot to me so please let me you what you think. It's really short but like I said it means a lot.  
  
[Take a bow The night is over This masquerade is getting older Lights are low, the curtains down There's no one here]  
  
I just got home. My mind is tired, exhausted .. Blank. It's blank because all I do is think about it. I think so much about it that my mind just shuts down like an over heated appliance. I spend a whole day lying to myself and to everyone around me. They all think I'm okay . That I am over it. But actually I am far from it.  
  
[Say your lines But you do mean feel them? Do you mean what you say When there's no one around Watching you Watching me You're one lonely star]  
  
I guess I'm really good at hiding my emotions. Well I'm never really was the emotional type. Well at lest to my friends I'm not. It's been at least a week and I'm still miserable. I miss him so much but at the same time I hate him. I hate what he did to me but I still love his eyes. For so long I have been in love with him and he hurt me. He doesn't even know he hurt me.  
  
[I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted Why Oh Why This show is over say goodbye]  
  
I don't know why Harry did this to me. I just don't know why he did this to me this way. He could've done things in a different way. A way less painful. I was stupid though. I was gullible. Instead of confronting I denied my love for him. I denied myself and everything that is me. Why didn't I say anything? Why did I pretend that there was nothing wrong?  
  
[Make them laugh, it comes so easy When you get to the part Where you're breaking my heart Hide behind your smile All the world loves a clown.]  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron.  
  
"He's with Cho. Who else?" I was confused by this. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"Oh I see," that was all I could say. I miss Harry. I haven't talked to him in a while. He's always with .. Oh .. Now I see ...  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked me putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. I widened my eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'm FINE!" I was thinking too much. I should really stop doing that. Harry has other friends. I know that. It can't ALWAYS be me and Ron with him all the time. I didn't want to ruin my mood. I was really happy. I didn't have a care in the world. I was looking for Harry though. Keeping my eyes peeled. I really love him. I would be even more happier if I see him. Since I was trying to keep my mood constant, I had fun with friends. I ate, danced . I was having a blast! Someone then tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Harry!" I exclaimed. He stood before me tall and handsome. My knees wanted to buckle and collapse as I looked into his eyes. Nothing was more angelic than his eyes.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" he asked with the sweetest smile I have ever seen.  
  
"Good Harry! I barely see you lately! You've been busy?" I asked jokinly. I held his arm and linked it to mine as we walked and talked. I felt so precious walking arm arms linked and leaning against him for the rest of conversation.  
  
"I've been kinda busy lately," he said with his grin getting wider. He looks so happy. Is he happy to see me? I didn't notice the music stop as Harry asked me the most anticipated question of my life.  
  
"Do you like me?" he asked. I was ataken back. It completely took me by surprise. My face started to get hot and red.  
  
"What do you mean do I 'like' you?" I asked in return.  
  
"I mean . do you have feelings for me?" He looked at me with investigative eyes.  
  
[Wish you well I cannot stay You deserve an award For the role that you play No more masquerade You're one lonely star]  
  
Is this my chance? Is he asking me this so that we can finally be together? How long have I wanted this moment to happen? Since I met you Harry . that's how long. I couldn't stop blushing and I was going to reveal every inch of love in my heart for him to him till Cho came along. I noticed how she held his hand from behind secretively behind their backs. That was the first part of my heart breaking into pieces.  
  
[I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted Why Oh Why This show is over Say goodbye]  
  
"I don't have feelings for you Harry!" I said rather too loudly, "Why would I?! That would be awkward. We're best friends right?" I tried very hard to prevent my tears from bulging in my eyes. I tried to be strong. At least for just a little bit longer.  
  
Harry smiled. "Good! Hermione . because . well I have good news." He looked at Cho with sincere eyes and their gaze met. They locked. I could feel my heart aching. It's being torn apart now.  
  
"That's good because Cho and I are going out!" He said with the happiest grin I have ever seen give. I've never seen his so happy and full of life. I grabbed my chest. I was really hurting. Did he just stab my heart? It sure hell feels like it.  
  
"That's great Harry . Cho! I'm happy for you guys!" I said trying to hide the waves that run in my voice. I never noticed it before but every eye in the room was on us. I looked around and Ron was looking at me with an expression of sadness and sympathy on his face. As for me, I held on a frozen smile. So frozen that it hurt my face.  
  
Everyone then crowded around Cho and Harry. Each congratulated them and all that. I got pushed aside. Literally. I was still clutching me chest. Ron came to me and held me against him. I had nothing to say as I let go of my grip. I felt the air sting the scars that my nails made on my skin.  
  
I left right away after that. I couldn't stay. Why would I? I just bawled. I even tripped outside because my legs wouldn't cooperate with my mind. My tears flowed and flowed like a never ending stream.  
  
[All the world's a stage And everyone has their part But how was I to know which way the story goes How was I to know you'd break  
  
You'd break my heart ..]  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
I still haven't recovered from that night. I now realized as I sit here in the dark that he knew I was in love with him the entire time I have known him. But why? Why did he have to ask me that? Why did he have to ask me in front of all those people?  
  
Why didn't he love me?  
  
[I've always been in love with you I guess you've always known it's true You took my love for granted Why Oh Why This show is over say goodbye]  
  
No I find it hard to love. I felt like I wasted so much of life over him so why bother loving another who hurt me just the same? . I am just a girl who can act now. How am I supposed to be the smartest girl in Hogwarts when I can't even comprehend one's feelings for me?  
  
My compassion is lost, the real me forever gone. All I have are the scars of what I did to myself.  
  
[Say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye ...]  
  
~*~**~***~***~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~  
  
That's it. There's no continuation . I just wanted to express the pain that Hermione's going through. Please read and review! I want to know what you think! 


End file.
